thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
Bear in the Big Blue House Promo B/Trailers
Transcript (The promo begins with a fade-in and Bear looking at the audience and sniffing you in a Season 1 episode.) VO: Something Smells Good on Video! (The next shot includes another Season 1 episode with Bear opening the door to see the viewers.) Bear: Oh Hi. VO: He's Very Friendly! Bear: You're Just in Time. It's So Good to See You. Come On In. (The next shot includes a short clip of Bear spinning around.) VO: He's Very Talented! (The next shot includes a clip from the episode Picture of Health.) Bear: I Sure Do Love To Cha Cha Cha. (The next shots include a short clip of Bear and Shadow doing a high-five from an unknown Season 1 episode and Bear and his friends doing The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha.) VO: He's Bear in the Big Blue House! (The next shot includes a clip from the episode Friends For Life with Bear and his friends singing a song.) All: When You Make Yourself a Friend... (The next shots include clips from the episodes Listen Up!, Friends For Life, The Big Little Visitor, Summer Cooler, Dancin' the Day Away and Mouse Party.) VO: Join Bear and his Friends Pip and Pop, Ojo, Tutter, Treelo and Luna. Luna: I'm the Moon. (The next shots include the clips from the episodes Summer Cooler and Lost Thing.) VO: And Make Learning a Treat! (The last shot includes 8 VHS Tapes zooming up on a blurry The Big Blue House wallpaper and standing still, and with the www.cthv.com (later www.cthe.com), and with the printed Jim Henson Television and Columbia Tristar Home Video (later Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment) logos faded in.) VO: From Jim Henson Television. Bear in the Big Blue House. He's What's Fun on Video. (The promo ends with a fade-out.) List of VHS and DVD Appearances * Volume 7 (1999 VHS) (Debut Appearance) * Volume 8 (1999 VHS) * Potty Time with Bear (1999 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Halloween and Thanksgiving (2000 VHS) * A Berry Bear Christmas (2000 VHS) * Brainteasers with Bear (2000 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Bugged by Bugs (Columbia TriStar Home Video) (2000 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Playtime with Bear (2000 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Snacktime Playdates (2000 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Storytelling with Bear (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Early to Bed, Early to Rise (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Energy, Water and Exercise (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * 100th Episode Celebration (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Computer Caper (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * People in Your Neighborhood (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Sharing with Friends (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Safe and Sound (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Tutter the Great (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Get to Know (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Visiting the Doctor with Bear (2001 DVD) * What Story Does Bear Want to Play? (2001 DVD) * Bear's Story Time (2001 DVD) * All Kinds of Signs and Geography (2001 DVD) * Home Sweet Home (2002 DVD) * The Big Blue House Wiki Fanon: Families, Mail and More (2002 DVD) * The Big Blue House Wiki Fanon: Dancing, Music and Bells (2002 DVD) * Need a Little Help Today (2002 DVD) * Healthy and Happy (2002 DVD) * Tidy Time with Bear (2002 DVD) * Dance Party (2002 DVD) * Bear in the Big Blue House Picture of Health and Morning Glory General Mills (2002 DVD) * Everybody's Special! (2003 DVD) * Bear's Epic Hits (2003 DVD) * Bear's Big Holiday (2003 DVD) * Happy Holidays (2003 DVD) * Bedtime Business (2003 DVD) * Adventures in Art (2003 DVD) * Rhyme Time with Bear and Friends (2003 DVD) * The Great Outdoors (2003 DVD) * Bear's Big Treasure Hunt (2003 DVD) * What Time Spends (The Second 2003 DVD) * Bear Takes You to School (The Second 2003 DVD) * Volume 5 (1999 VHS) * Volume 6 (1999 VHS) * The Dark Crystal (1999 VHS) * Labyrinth (1999 VHS) * The Soldier and Death & A Short Story (1999 VHS) * Sapsorrow & The Luck Child (1999 VHS) * Dragon Tales: Big Brave Adventures (2000 VHS) * Dragon Tales: Let's All Share! (2000 VHS) * Dragon Tales: You Can Do It! (2000 VHS) * Dragon Tales: Follow the Clues (2000 VHS) * Dragon Tales: Keep On Trying (2001 VHS) * Dragon Tales: Let's Play Together (2001 VHS) * Dragon Tales: Do the Right Thing! (2001 VHS) * Dragon Tales: Let's Be Friends (2001 VHS) * Dragon Tales: School Is Cool! (2001 VHS) * Dragon Tales: Let's Share! Let's Play! (2001 DVD) * Dragon Tales: Let's Work Together! (2002 VHS) * Dragon Tales: There's Nothing to Fear (2002 VHS) * Dragon Tales: Look on the Bright Side (2002 VHS) * Dragon Tales: Stick to It! (2002 VHS) * Dragon Tales: Yes, We Can! (2002 DVD) * Dragon Tales: We're Special! (2002 VHS) * Dragon Tales: Don't Give Up (2002 DVD) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: Adventure In Nowhere Land (2002 VHS and DVD) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: We Are Family (2002 VHS) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Friends Take Flight (2002 VHS) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Soaring Sky High (2002 VHS) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: A Season To Share (2002 VHS) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: First Flights and New Friends (2002 VHS) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Supersonic Pals (2002 DVD) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Adventures in Learning (2002 DVD) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Learning Life's Little Lessons (2002 DVD) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Lessons for All Seasons (2002 DVD) * A Muppet Family Christmas (2001 DVD) * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (2001 DVD) * The Trumpet of the Swan (2001 VHS) * Stuart Little (2002 VHS) * Kermit's Swamp Years (2002 VHS) * Best of the Muppet Show: Volume 1 (2002 VHS & DVD) * Best of the Muppet Show: Volume 2 (2002 VHS & DVD) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: Let's Play A Game (2003 VHS) (Final Appearance) Category:Trailers